Two become one
by sango92
Summary: Oneshot LimdoxOC


Limdo oneshot I did for someone on quizilla!

* * *

"Sara would you please take these to Lord Limdo's room." A slightly plump woman asked. The girl named Sara looked up from what she had been doing and smiled. Sara has dark brown long hair put up in a twist with bangs that fell and framed her face on either side, her eyes are a beautiful brown, and she is wearing a simple pink kimono tied with a white obi.

"Yes of course I'll take them." Sara said and took the items from the woman and began walking towards Limdo's room. She blushed slightly when she realized that she was carrying prince Limdo's clothes of his coronation.

Yes Sara had a crush on the prince but she knew that he was still in love with the priestess of Genbu Takiko. Though it had been two years since the priestess had been sent back to her own world after her success of summoning the mighty beast god. In that time Limdo had defeated his father over throwing him and his uncle and took his rightful place as heir to the throne and as reigning prince until his official coronation.

She was excited just thinking about it finally he would become the emperor of Bei-ja and fulfill her older brother Souren's wish. A wave of sadness washed over when she thought of her beautiful and loyal brother who had died taking down some of the people who had tried to hurt her lord. He had been officially named a hero by Lord Limdo, which had made her happy.

She walked; even though she was deep in thought her feet brought her to the outside of Limdo's room. Her body always seemed to know where she needed to go. Though when she arrived she saw one of the other maids came out glaring at her. Sara lowered her eyes away from the girl and felt a stab of pain, and jealously overtake her. The girl walking out has long blond hair and exotic blue eyes.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Sara." The girl said coldly.

"Rika a pleasure to see you as always." Sarah said sarcastically.

"Of course it is." Rika said flipping her hair. Sara bit her tongue to stop herself from telling the bitch in front of her off. It was a well-known fact in the palace that Limdo was sleeping with the girl, as it was a fact that Rika was also spreading her legs for any guy that came along. That made Sara and others sick to their stomachs when they thought anything about it. Sara couldn't figure out why in all the worlds seven hells Limdo had chosen the slut. Well she knew but never asked him she didn't want to know the real answer. She figured it was because she's easy and there fore there was no need to pick someone else who had better morals.

'_Damn bitch who the hell got her on that stupid pedestal oh how I wish I could knock her off her damn high horse, that would be fun.' _Sara thought and smirked in her mind.

"Hello are you listening." Rika said breaking Sara from her thought.

"Huh oh sorry did you say anything?" Sara asked though in reality she couldn't have cared less.

"Never mind you'll figure it out later now if you'll excuse me I must go to my chores." Rika said and walked away. Sara rolled her eyes as she watched the girl walk away sashaying her hips to get the attention of the guards as Rika did that Sara made a fake gag sound.

"Stupid bitch I hope you trip." Sara muttered to herself. Turning back to her task she knocked and waited for the ok to enter.

"Come in."

"Master Limdo I have brought your coronation clothes for you." Sara said and scrunched her nose at the smell of sex over powering her senses.

"Ah thank you, hmm is something wrong?" Limdo asked taking the clothes from her and noticing her expression.

"Oh nothing at all." Sara said and blushed looking away from Limdo.

"Ah I see your embarrassed to see this much of a man." Limdo said. He was wearing white loose pants no shirt. His hair was tousled and messy.

" No that's not it but it's nothing that you should concern yourself with." Sara said.

"Are you sure?" Limdo asked.

"Yes my lord I am shall we start getting you ready for your coronation, I'll draw you a bath." Sara said walking to the bathroom. As she walked past Limdo his arms stopped her and he wrapped them around her hugging her from behind.

"L-l-l-lord Limdo?" Sara stuttered blushing. Limdo didn't say anything just rested his head on her shoulder. Sara knew why he was hugging her.

"You miss them don't you the priestess and my brother I mean?' Sara asked.

"Yes I do especially Souren." Limdo said.

"He would've been proud of you no he is proud of you." Sara said and she felt Limdo smile against her.

"Is he the only one proud of me?" Limdo asked.

"No I am as well as are your people, we've been in the dark for to long and now we have our light to lead us." Sara said.

"Yes and I will do everything in my power to set things right once again." Limdo said passionately.

"I know you will." Sara said and giggled a bit. She closed her eyes then taking in the feeling of having him near her.

'_Oh my lord why can't you be mine?'_ She thought.

"Perhaps I should get ready now." Limdo said and moved away from her leaving her feeling cold.

"Yes I'll assist you once you are done with your bath." Sara said.

"Why not join me?" Limdo asked smirking as Sara blush a cherry red.

"Limdo that would be very improper." Sara said forgetting to use his title.

"Aww and to think we could have so much fun." Limdo joked. Sara failed to see the humor in his words.

"You've changed." Sara said without meaning to and her hand flew to her mouth Limdo froze.

"What do you mean?" Limdo asked now no longer smiling.

"Just as I said you've changed your no longer the Limdo Rouen I knew." Sara said going with it now that she had said it. Limdo glared.

"And just how have I changed?" Limdo asked feeling anger rising within him.

"Before my brother died and before the priestess left you were so much more alive, you didn't just pass through life and yet as soon as they leave you act as if nothing ever bothers you, you have even gone as far as to sleep around with Rika." Sara said.

"Enough I don't need to hear this from you." Limdo bit out.

"Really then who are you going to listen to you've scared people so much that no one is willing to come near you in order to talk to you I'm the only one!" Sara said now angry herself.

"Then maybe you should bide by what they do and not say anything yourself." Limdo said and turned away from her.

"Don't Limdo, don't turn away from me!" Sara exclaimed angrily.

"I am a prince and by tonight and emperor I can do what I want." Limdo said.

"I can't believe you get over yourself." Sara said and that made Limdo turn back around.

"What!" He yelled.

"You heard me get over yourself your not the only one whose suffering and yet you want to play the poor me card and I'm tired of it." Sara said and turned walking away from Limdo.

"What the hell would you know." Limdo hissed. Sara stopped dead in her tracks.

"In case you haven't forgotten as it seems you have I lost my family, the very family that died protecting you, I lost a very good friend in the priestess and I have gone through hell and back just so that I could stay by your side but I'm done this isn't worth it." Sara said and looked down.

"So you leaving me to then?' Limdo asked.

"You know my brother loved you so much as did the priestess both of them told me so and yet you have forgotten that and let yourself get dragged into the darkness, nothing I do or say gets you to notice me and it hurts." Sara said trying to hold back her tears.

"What do you mean notice you I do notice you." Limdo said now afraid his earlier anger gone.

"No you don't but it's ok it doesn't matter now I'm going to go now." Sara said.

"Wait I thought you were helping me with getting ready." Limdo said.

"No I have things to do elsewhere I'll send someone else." Sara said and walked out of the room. Leaving Limdo feeling cold. Once outside Sara let her tears make their silent way down her face and ran.

* * *

Hours later

Limdo stepped onto the platform as the coronation began everywhere around him cheers could be heard. However Limdo felt cold and numb but he smiled as he should to his people and kept on his way. When he reached the stage he felt something rush through him when he realized that Sara was nowhere near him. It wasn't like he could just pause the coronation and run and find her so he just gritted his teeth and turned to the priest.

"Do you Limdo Rouen do you promise to defend this country and its people for as long as you are alive and able to rule?'

"I Limdo Rouen to swear to defend this country and the people here to the best of my ability for as long as I am alive and able." Limdo said.

"Then I herby proclaim you Emperor of Bei-ja all hail emperor Limdo!" The priest said and cheers rang through the crowd as Limdo stood and faced them now an emperor.

Sara stood in the crowd watching him be crowned. She wanted so much to be at his side as she should have been but her heart couldn't take its torment anymore. The fight between them had proven that. She turned and left as he stood up pride swelled in her and she sent a silent prayer to her brother. As she reached the towns gates she stopped, hot tears found there way down her face and she fell to her knees.

'_I can't leave without seeing him one last time alone I can't.'_ Sara got up quickly and made her way back to the palace. She knew she wouldn't see him till late in the night but she didn't care.

* * *

Later that night

Limdo returned to his room depressed he hadn't seen Sara since the argument and was beginning to panic slightly.

"Where did you go Sara please don't leave me not when I have come to realize something." He muttered to himself. He made to sit down on his bed but stopped, Sara was they're sitting up against the back wall her head down her eyes closed her hands folded in her lap. When he scooted closer to her, her eyes opened and he could see that she had been crying. Guilt instantly washed over him and he looked away.

"I'm sorry that I am sitting down on your bed without permission but I had to see you alone." Sara said

"No it's ok Sara look I'm sorry about what I said earlier you are right I am passing through this life numb." Limdo said.

"No I am sorry as well it wasn't my place to say such things to you." Sara said and moved to get off the bed.

"No it is your place your special to me its ok." Limdo said and blushed.

"It's alright I am a servant and… wait I'm someone special to you?" Sara asked and blushed as well.

"Yes you are and I am a fool for not realizing it sooner." Limdo said standing up.

"What do you mean I don't understand." Sara said and stood up as well. Limdo looked at her with an intenseness that stilled her and before she knew it he was kissing her passionately. He broke the kiss soon afterwards and wiped the tears that had begun to fall once more down her face.

"I mean I am a fool for not seeing that I was in love with you." Limdo said

"What but your in love with the priestess of Genbu how could you be in love with me?" Sara asked.

"It is true I loved Takiko very much but I wasn't in love with her not completely anyway I was in love with you the whole time, it started when I had met you that day four years ago and it only grew I just didn't want to admit it." Limdo said.

"Why?" Sara asked.

"I didn't want anyone to hurt you because of me and I wasn't sure that you loved me." Limdo said. He was surprised when Sara launched at him kissing him with as much feeling as she could.

"How could you think that of course I love you I've loved you for so long." Sara said.

"I'm glad then will you be mine forever?" Limdo asked. Sara's heart skipped a beat but she smiled.

"Yes always yours." Sara said and once again they kissed. Their kissing turned heated and more passionate. Limdo moved them towards the bed. She looked at him innocently and he couldn't help himself and kissed her with lust and passion and she was quick to respond, more then eager to actually. They broke fast and just stared each other for a brief moment.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Limdo asked his voice husky

"Yes I am." She answered; the lust clearly in her voice. He laid her down gently against the sheets before slipping on top of her. He leaned down and began to kiss her, gently at first but when her hands started to caress down his back his kiss became harsh and lustful. His hands slipped slowly up her sides, along her hips, up her waist and onto her shoulders with attentive little touches. His fingers curled, tucking inside of the kimono along her shoulders and began to tug it downward.

Sara's body shivered as cold air touched her exposed flesh but the chill was quickly pushed away as Limdo's mouth traveled down her neck to her shoulders and back again, kissing her tender skin lovingly. She moaned in pleasure as his tongue rolled out and tasted her flesh, the sensation pure bliss that caused her body to tingle erotically. The top of the Kimono was eased down more with the persuasion of Limdo's fingers, revealing her perfect breasts to his hungry eyes. He smiled with pride as he sees the nipples already pert and hard.

His head dips down and his lips capture one between them, sucking softly upon it as his hand rises and his fingers come to the attention of the other, brushing against and tugging softly at the hard piece of flesh causing Sara's breath to hitch and a moan to slip past her parted lips. His lips move back upward, across her breast, over her collar and onto her neck slowly, leaving little kisses against her skin as he makes his way up to her mouth and once again brings his lips against hers.

Sara's hands fell to his shirt, fingers proceeding to slip the garment from his upper frame. Once it was off Limdo threw it to the ground and Sara tenderly rubbed her hands on his stomach, up to his shoulders down his back. Her hands memorized the muscles of his upper body as they kissed once more. He pulled from the kiss to look down at her briefly before moving down her body taking the Kimono with him so that she was completely exposed beneath him. Once it was off he began kissing her legs His lips caressing her legs, her thighs moving slowly to her woman hood never actually going near it. Her eyes were closed tightly shut, her lips parted to let breaths that gradually quickened pass.

His hand found her thighs and pushed gently against them easing her legs apart and much to his excitement she was already wet and ready for him. He looked at the patch of brown curls briefly before his eyes traveled down and found the pink appendage he was looking for. He pushed his finger on it and began to move in a circular motion, his touch firm and confident.

Sara's head rose from the bed and her eyes widened as the sensation began to take over her. Her moans grew louder as her breathing became more erratic, her hands at her sides tense as her fingers curled into the bed sheets and held them in a tight grip. He stopped however when he felt she was close to her release and that earned a whimper.

Limdo moved back up her body, they kissed her body pressed against his and turned slightly, forcing him to roll onto his back and succeeding in switching their positions she began to kiss her way down his body. She made her way down his body slowly and torturously and removed his pants throwing them to the ground and her eyes widened.

'_How is that going to fit inside me?' _She thought

"Like what you see?" Limdo breathed out and Sara blushed making Limdo laugh before grabbing her and switching their positions once more. He had his hands laced with hers her hair spilling around her and he felt that he was looking at an angel.

"I love you." Limdo said.

"And I love you." Sara said. Limdo kissed her as he began to ease himself inside her slowly.

Sara's eyes shot open and tears made there way down her face from the pain. Limdo continued to kiss her trying to take her discomfort away. Once he was all the way in he stayed still waiting for her to adjust to him.

"It's ok my love move." Sara said and nodded. Pulling out he thrust into her and continued to do so until he found a good rhythm. Once he found his rhythm he watched her and soon his desired effect happened when she pushed up into him, her body curling to press into his, molding so perfectly against his as her legs wrapped securely about his waist. He groaned as her tight walls engulfed his manhood, the pleasure almost unbearable as the hugged the sensitive organ snuggly.

"Limdo I love you." She gasped, moaning as her hands curled into his tighter. Limdo bent down and kissed her as he quickened his pace.

Skin met skin in smacks that echoed through the room along with the creak of the mattress beneath them. The effort was straining as their lovemaking went on for the hours that they spent and both were covered in a heavy sweat that dripped down their bodies. The pleasure grew and grew and soon both Limdo and Sara reached their peaks, experiencing the bliss of their orgasms as one, both crying out to the heavens and clinging desperately to one another. By the time they were done, both sweaty and spent, collapsed, limbs tangled, beneath the sheets. Limdo rolled off of her and pulled her close letting her rest upon his chest.

"Sara I want to be with you always please marry me." Limdo said.

"Yes now and forever I will always be with you and we will be as one." Sara said. Limdo smiled and kissed the top of her head before they both settled into a deep sleep both smiling happily.

* * *

The end!!!


End file.
